


Merry Christmas, Tara Date!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute!Kaisoo, Exchange Gift!AU, Fluff, M/M, Shit, office!AU, shy!kyungsoo, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Gusto lang naman mabilhan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng briefs na alam niyang kakasya sa kanya dahil first priority niya ang second wish nito kesa sa lovelife na first wish na hinihingi niya na di naman niya kayang maibigay.





	Merry Christmas, Tara Date!

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ako proud dito. nagsuka na naman ako for the sake na may pang x-mas fic ako ngayong season ng pasko. pero sana magustuhan niyo pa rin. simple lang to swear di siya ganun kabongga. merry christmas mga kababayan! may isa pa akong x-mas fic siguro bukas na lang yun ng midnight haha.
> 
> so ayun wag kayo umasa na maganda to like nung fic ko na bumenta lately jusq shookt pa rin ako dun na may 71 kudos like howww pero thank you!!

Binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na nakatiklop na papel na nabunot.

 

Jongin Kim ʕ•ε•ʔ

wishlist:

  1. Lovelife (yung cute please!) Haha. Seryoso to.
  2. Briefs
  3. Boxer shorts



 

Bawal ang cash, bawal ang gift checks, bawal ang pagkain...at unang una pa talaga sa listahan ni Jongin ay love life, pwede ba to?

"Sino nabunot mo?" Boses ni Sehun ang tumambad sa kanya. Mabilis na tiniklop ulit ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na papel at sinuksok sa bulsa ng kanyang bag.

"Ha?" Pagkukunwari niya pang pagiging kalmado kahit nagpapanic na siya sa loob-loob. "Bakit ko naman sasabihin sayo?"

"Baka ikaw kasi nakabunot sa akin i-eexplain ko sana yung wishlist ko." Tatawa tawang wika ni Sehun na pinanindilatan lang ni Kyungsoo dahil sa isip-isip lang niya, _anong purpose ng exchange gift na 'to kung magsasabihan na agad ng nabunot?_

Hinusgahan pa lalo ni Kyungsoo ang ka-opisina sa pamamagitan ng pagtingin sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa sabay balik sa ulo ni Sehun.

"Ah, eh," natatawang utal na naman ni Sehun. "Ay joke lang di pala kita tinatanong. HA-HA." OA niyang tawa pa sabay sibat sa cubicle ni Kyungsoo at tumungo sa pwesto ni Baekhyun, "Baeeek! Ako ba nabunot mo?"

Mas lalo pa tuloy hinusgahan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun. Napailing na lang  siya't napaupo, isip-isip ang wishlist ng gwapong katrabaho niya na si Jongin Kim.

_Briefs? Ano ba size niya? Di man lang kasi naglagay. Tsaka love life? Pano ko naman ibibigay yun? Brief na lang o boxers...hirap naman nito..._

Mukhang hindi na ata matatapos si Kyungsoo sa kakabuntong-hininga simula sa araw na iyon.

 

-

 

Limang araw bago ang napipintong exchange gift sa department nila. Wala pa rin nabibiling regalo si Kyungsoo para sa gwapong ka-opisina. Oo gwapo si Jongin Kim. Pagtapak na pagtapak ni Kyungsoo sa opisina ng marketing department kung saan siya napapabilang, magaganda at gwapo man ang karamihan, tanging si Jongin lang ang pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon dahilan para maging lalong mahiyain siya noong baguhan pa lang siya sa kumpanya.

Limang buwan na siyang nagtatarabaho para sa kumpanya. Partida mas bata pa ng isang taon si Jongin sa kanya at 2 years accelerated pa siya na nagtapos ng Cum Laude, kumpara sa kanya, chill chill lang basta grumaduate.

At eto na nga, mas bata man si Jongin sa kanya, nanlilit naman siya dito. Mas madalas pa siyang nauutal kesa makapagsalita ng diretso. Pero keri naman. Yun ang tingin niya. At oo inaamin niya crush niya onti si Jongin. Onti lang. Mga 62% ang sinasabi niya sa sarili niya kahit 100% naman talaga niyang crush si Jongin sa puso at utak niya.

"Kyungsoo, tapos mo na yung poster?"

Nilapitan pala siya ni Jongin. Di niya napansin. Shit, pikit niya.

Matapos makaipon ng katamtamang lakas harapin ang mala-modelo kung pumorma na si Jongin, hindi siya makatingin sa mga mata nito pero nagawa pa rin niyang kausapin ito. Nang nauutal.

"P-pwe--ano--b-baka mamayang lunch ko pa matapos? E-he-he." Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo sa hiya dahil bakit nga ba siya nag-hehe?

"Ah, sige. Patingin nga ng nagawa mo na?" Lumapit pa bahagya si Jongin sa workstation ni Kyungsoo. Bumend ito para i-lebel ang katawan sa pc.

Tuwing ginagawa ito ni Jongin, hindi makagalaw ng maayos si Kyungsoo. Nanginginig pa pati ang mga kamay habang nag-cclick sa mouse. Isa pa, ang lapit ng gwapong mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. Singot na singot niya rin ang pabango ni Jongin na sa tingin niya sobrang sarap siguro magpangudngod sa leeg niya--

"I-Ito na siya...uh...ano...l-lilinisin ko na lang yung sa title." Tango pa ni Kyungsoo habang nagsasalita at napa-hm na lang si Jongin at dumiretso na ng tayo.

"Gusto ko yang gawa mo, pero...hm..." Inusisa pa ni Jongin ang ginagawang poster ni Kyungsoo. "Palitan mo siguro yung font nito. Or pwede rin na ibahin mo yung kulay ibagay mo sa logo ng company."

Di mapakali si Kyungsoo pero isinaalang-alang niya ang suwestyon ng katrabaho na ubod talaga ng bango.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Uy, okay ka lang?"

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na tulala na pala siya sa poster na kaharap na nakalatag sa photoshop. Nagising lang siya sa pagkakatulala nang kalabitin siya ni Jongin sa balikat.

"Ha? Ha? Ha?"

Gusto na magpahukay ni Kyungsoo ng libingan. Tatlong Ha ba naman ang sinabi niya na parang HAHAHA ang katumbas kahit isang Ha lang naman talaga ang balak niyang sabihin. Gago. Nakakahiya na talaga ang isang tulad niya sa harap ni Jongin.

"Ha-hatdog." Tawa ni Jongin bigla. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa inasta ng katrabaho na bumubungisngsis na sa kanyang tabi. Napatitig na lang si Kyungsoo sa kagandahan at sobrang kakyutan ng pagtawa ni Jongin. Sobrang gwapo. Nakakabighani.

"Ay, sorry." Ngiti bigla ni Jongin na pakiramdam e hinuhusghan na siya ni Kyungsoo dahil nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya na may blankong ekspresyon sa mukha. "Hm, okay ka na? Sabi ko pala, liitan mo onti yung mga logo sa baba."

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa sa mahigit na kalahating segundo bago nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang pc at tingnan ang binabanggit ni Jongin sa poster na kanyang ginagawa.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at kinunsidera ang mga suwestyon ni Jongin.

"Okay ba?" Tanong ulit ni Jongin.

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo. "O-Okay lang ako."

Natawa na naman si Jongin. "I mean okay ba suggestions ko? Wala ka ba violent reaction o ano?"

"Ah..." Naiihi bigla si Kyungsoo. Nakakahiya na talaga. Ilang beses na siyang ganito sa harap ni Jongin. Hindi na ata mabilang sa sampung daliri niya sa kamay at paa. "W-Wala naman. Okay n-naman." Banggit niya at sa di inaasahan, tinapik ni Jongin ang balikat niya.

"Sige, mamayang lunch yan ah." Ngiti pa niya ulit bago bumalik sa kanyang pwesto sa kabilang dulo. Sinundan lang siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo na maya-maya ay inuntog ang noo sa desk niya at napabuntong-hininga.

"Umayos ka nga, Kyungsoo." Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Naibigay naman ni Kyungsoo ang file kay Jongin. Para siyang estatwa na nakatayo sa gilid ng cubicle ng kaopisina habang hinihintay ang sasabihin nito.

Dahil sa lamig na ibinubuga ng aircon na naka-22 degrees, napakiskis na lang umano muna si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga braso para painitin ang nanlalamig niyang mga kamay.

Tumunog ang upuan ni Jongin dulot ng biglaang paggalaw. Lumingon siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Talagang sinunod mo yung sinabi ko." Ngisi ni Jongin samantalang napayuko naman si Kyungsoo isip-isip na baka niloloko lang siya ni Jongin ayusin ang poster kahit wala naman talaga dapat ayusin. "Okay na 'to. Print ko na 'to mamaya para maibigay na natin kay Yixing."

Napatango na lang si Kyungsoo at tipid na ngumiti bago bumalik sa inuupuan para kainin na ang baon niyang lunch.

Habang ang iba ay sa labas ng opisina kumakain kabilang na si Jongin na laging sa canteen dumidiretso para mananghalian, si Kyungsoo at ang iba pa ay nanatili lang sa opisina.

"Hoy, Kyungsoo, ano ulam mo?" Sigaw ni Jongdae sa kabilang dulo na kalapit sa cubicle ni Jongin.

"Adobong baboy." Sagot niya sabay subo sa pagkain.

"Sarap naman. Sino pala nabunot mo?"

"Secret." Sagot niya.

"Daya mo naman. Tinatanong lang naman."

Inikot na lang ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya dahil bakit ba sila nagtatanungan kung sino ang nabunot blah blah pano na masusurpresa ang mga tao sa exchange gift kung magsasabihan sila ng ka-monito monita di ba?

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, pumasok si Sehun at Baekhyun na dumiretso sa pwesto niya.

"Uy, Soo, di mo ba talaga alam sino nakabunot sa akin?" Pagpupumilit na naman ni Sehun.

"Di ko nga alam." Mariin niyang sagot.

"Weh? Ikaw ata nakabunot e. Yung size ng brief ko Large ah. Tas pwede ba puro may kulay yung brief. Yoko ng puti. Mahirap labhan." Walang tigil na banggit ni Sehun na di na rin halos makuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinasabi ng lalaki na nauwi na sa kung anong brand ng brief ang maganda at ano ang hindi.

Oo nga pala, hanggang ngayon, di pa rin nakakabili si Kyungsoo ng regalo niya para kay Jongin.

Sakto habang dumadada ang palengkerong si Sehun, bumalik na si Jongin na nakisawsaw rin sa ingay ni Sehun.

"Anong brief gusto mo? Ako ata nakabunot sayo."

"Ulol tingin mo maniniwala ako---"

Hindi na narinig pa ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Sehun dahil sa pagkakataong iyon, natuon ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa ibabang bahagi ng katawan ni Jongin kung saan nararapat ipangsaplot ang isang brief.

_Ano kaya size niya?_

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang salamin at tinagilid bahagya ang ulo sa kanan para matantsa mabuti ang sukat ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo," may tumawag sa ating bida. "Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?" Sa pangatlog tawag na may kasamang kalabit, dun lang napukaw ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa taong tumawag sa kanya. Si Sehun.

Pero sa kabilang banda, nakita niyang napatingin si Jongin sa gitna ng hita niya kung saan tumitingin si Kyungsoo kanina. Paglapat ng mga mata nila aa isa't-isa, halos matabig ni Kyungsoo ang di pa niya nauubos na pagkain sa sobrang kaba at malamang sa malamang ang paghuli sa kanya ni Jongin na tumitingin sa maselang parte ng katawan ni Jongin.

Gusto na niya magpalamon sa lupa.

At di pa rin tumitigil si Sehun. "Tandaan mo mga sinabi ko ah. Alam kong ikaw talaga nakabunot sa akin. Hm." Sabi niya bago bumalik sa inuupuan.

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at nagtanong, "Ikaw ba, anong gusto mong regalo?"

"A-Ako?" Nauutal at turo pa niya sa sarili.

"Hm. Oo, ikaw. Ano ba gusto mo matanggap?"

Di alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot kaya nag-settle na lang siya sa, "Kahit ano...basta...n..nakakain."

"Ayun. Madali lang naman pala."

Nakakaintriga man ang ngiti ni Jongin, walang muwang naman si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng katrabaho sa sinabi kaya napasubo na lang siya ulit ng pananghaliang di pa rin niya nauubos.

Sa sulok ng kanyang isip ay binabagabag pa rin siya ng, medium kaya si Jongin o large?

 

-

 

Nasa SM department store si Kyungsoo, tatlong araw bago ang nalalapit na exchange gift, at nagbabakasakaling makabili na ng brief para kay Jongin o boxers sa halagang 350 pesos.

Maraming brief ang display at napapatalikod agad si Kyungsoo sa tuwing lalapitan na siya ng sales lady kapag tumitingin siya ng brief. Pero dahil hirap na siya makapagdesisyon kung ano ang size ni Jongin, hindi na niya tinaboy ang sales lady sa rack ng Brute briefs at boxer shorts.

"Di ko po alam size ng pagbibigyan ko kasi..." Kamot niya sa sentido.

"Ilan taon na po ba siya, Sir?" Tanong ng babae.

"25."

"Sir, eto po yung medium and large namin. Malaki po ba siya, Sir?"

Hindi na siya makapag-isip pa dahil di niya alam kung malaki ba si Jongin o hindi. Pero pakiramdam niya malaki kaso nga lang sa pag-iisip niya nun, namula ang buong pisngi niya hanggang sa kanyang leeg.

"Sige, pag-iisipan ko muna ulit." Sabi na lang niya bago kumaripas ng lakad papalayo.

Aba malay ba niya kung malaki si Jongin o hindi.

_Ugh, bat ba kasi si Jongin ang nabunot ko?_

-

 

Isang araw bago ang napipintong exchange gift, di makapagdesisyon si Kyungsoo kung tatanungin na ba niya si Jongin sa size ng brief niya o hindi. Pero knowing Jongin Kim, siguradong mapaghahalataan siya na nakabunot sa kanya at ayaw naman niya mangyari yun. Bakit di na lang magparinig si Jongin sa size ng brief niya sa buong opisina? Akala ba niya lahat alam kung ano size niya? 

Ang sakit sa bangs ni Jongin. Napahawak tuloy si Kyungsoo sa bangs niya.

"Kyungsoo, eto na pala yung papers, pakipapirma na lang sa accounting kay Ma'am Irene." Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang isang folder kay Kyungsoo.

Tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang folder pero bago makaalis si Baekhyun, pinigilan muna ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Teka, Baek!"

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Yes?"

Tumayo si Baekhyun at tumingin sa buong opisina. Wala sina Jongin, Jongdae at Sehun dahil nasa field sila ng araw na iyon at makakabalik lang after lunch. Pero para makasigurado na walang nakikinig, dinala ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa sulok.

"Ano kase...kailangan ko ng tulong." Banggit ni Kyungsoo.

"Saan?" Nguso bahagya ni Baekhyun.

"Kasi ano...alam mo ba pano magtantsa kung pano sukatin ang brief ng di mo kakilala?"

Limang segundong katahimikan.

Gusto na magpalamon sa lupa ni Kyungsoo dahil walamg kibo si Baekhyun---na biglang tumawa nang pagkalakas.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo.

Hindi pa rin maka move on si Baekhyun sa pagtawa. Humawak siya sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ito sa mga mata, "Soo, simple lang yan. Titigan mo maigi, okay? Dun ka lang tumingin. Wag mo ialis mata mo dun I swear masasagot mo yang size ng someone mo."

"S-Someone? Pero wala pa ako jowa, Baek."

"Ang slow naman. Someone kase nabunot mo." Tawa na lang ni Baekhyun bago ibulsa ang mga kamay. "Pagmasdan mo lang talaga."

At parang tila may kapangyarihan si Baekhyun sa hypnosis, agad napa-oo si Kyungsoo at tinanim sa utak na titigan mamaya ang maselang parte ni Jongin.

Titigan maigi...titigan maigi...titigan...titi...gan.

_-_

Walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang tingnan ang crotch area ni Jongin pagdating na pagdating pa lang ng lalaki sa opisina hanggang sa mga sumunod na oras na nakikita niyang napapadaan si Jongin sa kanya.

Sa kasamaang palad, nahuli siya ni Jongin na nakatingin  sa crotch niya. Nagtagpo kasi ang mga mata nila at napatingin si Jongin sa tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo. Matapos mahuli, agad lumayo ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy na sa paglakad si Jongin papunta sa pantry.

Gusto na umuwi ni Kyungsoo para ingudngod ang mukha sa mga unan niya sa lahat ng kahihiyang pinaggagagawa niya sa opisina.

Kahit anong pasikretong pagtitig niya sa crotch area ni Jongin sa mga sumunod na oras, hindi pa rin niya matantsa kung medium o large ba si Jongin. Hindi talaga. Puta. Ang hirap.

Tatanungin na ba niya si Jongin o....

teka pwede rin naman sumimpleng tanong sa iba nilang kaopisina di ba?

At ginawa nga niya.

Eksena, inaktuhan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae na kumuha ng tubig sa water dispenser. Kinuha rin niya ang lalagyan ng tubig niya at pinauna muna si Jongdae.

"Dae, ano tingin mo size ni Minseok sa tshirt?"

"Ha?" Uminom muna saglit si Jongdae. "Bat mo natanong?"

"Uh," napakamot si Kyungsoo sa pisngi gamit ang daliri. "Ano kasi, reregaluhan ko kayo lahat?" Palusot niya kahit wala naman talaga sa plano niya regaluhan ang lahat pero para mapanindigan at makakuha ng impormasyon sa tansta ng iba sa sukat ni Jongin kailangan niya 'to gawin.

Bakit nga ba siya nag-eeffort?

"Medium yan si Seok. Ako rin medium. Si Baek din. Si Jongin tsaka si Sehun large yan kasing sukat ng brief." Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Jongdae.

Napabuka bahagya ang bibig ni Kyungsoo sa pormang 'ah' hanggang sa napangiti dahil nasagot na agad ni Jongdae ang pinakainaasam niyang sagot.

"Salamat, Dae." Malaki na ang ngiti niya sa labi tsaka siya tumalikod para bumalik sa inuupuan.

"Uy, Soo, di ka kukuha ng tubig?"

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa hawak na lalagyan ng tubig na may kalahating laman pa naman kung tutuusin.

Napalingon siya kay Jongdae at napapilit ng ngiti. "Ay, onga. Ha-ha."

 

-

 

"I received 2000 pesos, Sir."

Naka-2000 man si Kyungsoo sa mga regalong pinamili inisip na lang niya na pa-buena mano niya ang mga regalo sa mga kaopisina sa pagiging mabait nila sa kanya.

Imbis na tshirt ang niregalo niya, reregaluhan na lang niya ang mga ka-opisina ng panyo na tatak Armando Caruso. At syempre, nabili na rin niya ang brief na hiling ni Jongin.

Tapos na rin sa wakas ang delubyo sa utak niya kung ano ang size ng isang Jongin Kim.

 

-

 

Exchange gift na ng marketing department sa isang payak na opisina sa Maynila.

May handaan pa sila na isang bilao ng Maki, pancit sisig, siomai, chicken at buchi.

Napakaraming handa. Tyak na busog lusog silang lahat.

Puno ng pagkain ang paper plate ni Kyungsoo. Napagkasunduan ng lahat na kumain muna bago ang pinakahihintay na exchange gift.

Pasimpleng pinicture-an pa ni Kyungsoo ang paper plate niyang puno ng pagkain bago tsumibog. Masayang masaya siya sa kinakain dahil sobrang sarap naman kasi talaga ng mga inorder nilang pinag-ambagan nila.

Nang maubos ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain, gustuhin man niyang rumound two ay di niya magawa dahil sa hiya. Kumakain pa rin ang lahat at kung siya lang ang mag-raround two ay talaga namang nakakahiya.

Madalas may pakain sa opisina pero mas madalas siyang nahihiya na kumuha ulit ng pagkain kahit gusto pa niya. Kapag may nag-aya lang sa kanya siya kumukuha ulit. Hindi siya nagkukusa. Kaya naman nanatili lang siya sa pwesto niya hanggang sa niyaya siya ni Baekhyun kumuha pa.

"Kuha pa tayo, Soo."

Sumunod agad si Kyungsoo at naaktuhan din na tumayo rin si Jongin para makapag-round two.

Ngayon, magkakadikit na sila at sinusuri pa ulit kung ano ang kukunin nila.

"Kuha ka lang, Soo. Dapat marami ka kinakain kapag ganito." Wika bigla ni Jongin na nakataas ang buhok na sobrang bagay talaga sa kanya at napapatulala na lang si Kyungsoo tuwing napapatingala sa kanya. Gaya kaninag papasok sila ng office. Di niya napansin na nasa likod lang niya si Jongin papalakad sa opisina. Napagtanto na lang niya iyon nang mag-in na sila at sabay pa silang umakyat sa opisina nila. As usual ulit, si Jongin ang unang nagkukwento sa kanya ng kung anu-ano gaya na lang ng banggaan sa parehong daan na tinahak nila papasok.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at napangiti kay Jongin bago kumuha ulit ng napakaraming pagkain.

"Natikman mo na ba 'tong kulay pula na buchi? Masarap 'to." Alok ni Jongin sa kanya. Umiling siya bilang sagot.

"Di pa..."

"Kuha ka niyan. Masarap yan."

Kumuha ng isa si Kyungsoo.

"Ang tipid mo naman. Eto pa, Soo kuha ka lang nito. Masarap to. Cheese ata flavor pero masarap baka maubusan ka." Naglagay pa ng tatlong buchi si Jongin sa plato ni Kyungsoo at lumapit na rin ang iba para kumuha ulit.

"Oy, Jongin, wag mo bigay lahat kay Kyungsoo. Ang daya. Yan pa naman paborito ko." Daing ni Sehun.

"Ayan may iba pang kulay yun na lang kunin mo." Utos ni Jongin kay Sehun na di na pumalag pero may sinabi.

"Bias ka talaga sa crush mo. Daya mo."

"C-Crush?" Imbis na sa isip lang sabihin ni Kyungsoo, nasabi rin pala niya ito gamit ang bibig. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at napatakip sa bibig sa gulat.

Napatingin tuloy si Sehun at Jongin sa kanya. Pero gulat at pagkalito ang itsura ni Jongin kumpara sa tumatawang parang timang na si Sehun.

"Uy, namumula si Kyungsoo, gusto ata siya maging crush ni Jongin. Yiee. Akin na nga yung isa mong buchi." Dampot ni Sehun sa isang buchi ni Sehun na ubos na sa bilao bago bumalik sa pwesto.

"Tch, sira talaga yun." Bulong naman ni Jongin habang sinundan ng tingin si Sehun at binigyan ng middle finger nang di nakikita ng manager nilang si Junmyeon.

Napakain tuloy ng buchi si Kyungsoo para i-distract ang sarili. Lumubo ang bilugan niyang mga pisngi habang ngumunguya dahil sinubo lang naman niya ng buo ang buchi. Pero napansin niya ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanya at ang pagtawa nito.

"Sarap no?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya at ngumisi na naman si Jongin sa kanya.

"Eto, pang last ko sana pero iyo na lang." Binigay ni Jongin ang sinisave niyang buchi na cheese flavored kay Kyungsoo bago umalis.

Napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo dahil tama ba ang nakita niya? Namumula si Jongin?

At sa group picture nilang magkakaopisina humawak sa beywang niya si Jongin?

Si Jongin?

Si Jongin?

Di mapakali si Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Natapos ang kainan at gift giving na. Proseso ng exchange gift: idescribe ang taong nabunot at sagutin ang tanong na, 'What is your relationship status?' na pakulo ni Sehun Pabida-bida Oh na ginatungan naman nila Jongdae, Minseok at Baekhyun.

"Ang nabunot ko..." Panimula ni Jongin. " Bida-bida..."

"Ako nga nabunot mo???" Eksena agad ni Sehun. Bida-bida talaga.

"Ayaw mo pa kasi maniwala e. O ayan, brief mo." Abot ni Jongin kay Sehun. "Merry Christmas, pre."

Babalik na sana si Jongin sa pwesto sa tabi ni Junmyeon. Naka circle kasi sila at pupunta sa gitna ang magbibigay ng regalo. Pero napigilan si Jongin ng mga kaopisina dahil di pa nito nasasagot ang sagot na relationship status.

"Daya mo sumagot ka muna." Ani ni Jongdae sabay tulak kay Jongin sa gitna ng bilog.

Iiwas sana si Jongin sa tanong pero wala pa rin pala siyang takas.

Hawak maigi ni Kyungsoo ang paperbag ng regalo niya at di niya maintindihan kung bakit ba siya kinakabahan sa magiging sagot ni Jongin.

Pero sa pagtingala niya, nagtagpo ang mga mata nilang dalawa habang nagsasalita si Jongin, "Relationship status, single and soon to have a boyfriend." At may pahabol na ngiti at salitang, "Hopefully."

Naghiyawan ang lahat sa sinabi ni Jongin at napayuko si Kyungsoo dahil bakit sa kanya nakatingin si Jongin? Or baka kaharap kasi siya ng lahat ng mga magsasalita sa gitna ng bilog, di ba?

Sumunod si Sehun. "Ang nabunot ko, cute tapos matambok pwet."

"Si Kyungsoo ba yan?" Tanong ni Minseok na mabilis ikinahiya agad ni Kyungsoo, kahit aminado siya na malaki talaga ang pwet niya.

"Seok, malaki rin naman pwet ni Baekhyun, di ba?"

"Ayan di niyo mahuhulaan kung sino sa dalawa." Nakatitig rin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo at sa bandang kaliwa, nakapamewang na si Jongin at tila iritable.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na namumula na at mahigpit rin ang hawak sa dalawang regalo.

"Sino ba kase nabunot mo, pinapatagal mo pa." Ingit ni Jongin bigla sa tonong katakot-takot.

"Aba, aba, selos ka na naman. Si Baekhyun kase nabunot ko. Mas cute pa kay Kyungsoo. Tss." Pinuntahan ni Sehun si Baekhyun at inabot ang regalo. "Merry Christmas, Baek." Niyakap rin niya si Baekhyun at naghiyawan na naman ang lahat dahil alam na alam naman sa buong opisina na crush na crush ni Sehun si Baekhyun.

Nag-astang mayabang pa si Sehun dahil nabunot niya ang crush niya. Bumalik siya sa gitna at sinagot ang tanong, "Relationship status, in a relationship with Baekhyun Byun since last night."

At nagwala na nang todo ang lahat s amga salitang binitawan ni Sehun. Wala naman problema sa management ang pagiging mag-boyfriend o girlfriend sa trabaho basta't manatiling professional pa rin sila sa kanilang mga responsibilidad  sa kumpanya.

Sa bandang kaliwa muli kung nasaan si Jongin, nagtagpo ulit ang mga mata nila ni Kyungsoo. Imbis na iritable ang itsura ni Jongin gaya kanina, napalitan na ito ng pagkahinahon.

Si Baekhyun na ngayon ang nasa gitna na may dala na rin isang paper bag na may laman pang mga regalo. "Uh, bago ko sabihin kung sino nabunot ko, eto po pala Sir Myeon, regalo ko po sa inyo. Merry Christmas po. Uh, Jongin...Minseok...Dae..." at nagpatuloy pa si Baekhyun sa pag-abot ng regalo sa ilan pa hanggang sa matapos at mabigyan niya si Sehun ng regalo na ikinahiyaw na naman nilang lahat.

"Yung nabunot ko, cute din parang ako." Tawa ni Baekhyun. "Yun nga lang shy type pa siya tsaka tipid pa magsalita. Hm...Malaki pwet ko? Medyo lang naman ata. Pero yung kanya mas malaki talaga tas una pang napag-uspan namin yun ni Sehun tsaka Jongin." Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Jongin na mukhang nahuling may ginagawang di kaaya-aya.

Binatuhan si Jongin ng ilan ng malisyosong ngiti.

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh." Sambit ni Jongdae. "Lam na."

"Halata naman kase, pre." Dagdag pa ni Minseok.

Napalunon lang si Jongin pero ngumuso bigla. "Luh, nu sinasabi niyo dyan?"

"La, huli ka na, pre."

Di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyayari na.

"Soo, para sayo. Sana magustuhan mo yung binili ko." Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang malaking paper bag kay Kyungsoo. "Merry Christmas sayo." Yakap nito sa kanya.

"Thank you."

"Well, relationship status ko ay obviously currently married to my work and in a fresh relationship with Sehun. Merry Christmas!" Pagtatapos ni Sehun na sinundan na ni Kyungsoo.

Kabado si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa gitna at maging center of attention ng lahat.

"Y-Yung nabunot ko..." di niya alam kung paano ilalarawan ang isang Jongin Kim nang di nabibigyan ng ibang kahulugan. "A-Ano...di ko alam pano siya idedescribe pero mabait siya."

"Lahat kami dito mabait." Banat ni Sehun.

Lalong kinabahan si Kyungsoo. "Gwapo siya."

"Lahat din kami dito gwapo." Tango ni Sehun.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin saglit na kasalukuyang nakatitig pala sa kanya.

"A-Ano..." Umiwas siya ng tingin kay Jongin at di na talaga niya alam kung ano pa ang dapat sabihin kaya pinihit na lang niya ang sarili sa kaliwa at nilapitan si Jongin at inabutan ng regalo. "Merry Christmas."

Gulat na gulat ang itsura ni Jongin. Sa di inaasahan, yumakap si Jongin sa kanya at nanigas ang katawan ni Kyungsoo pero napayakap pabalik.

Humiyaw na naman ang lahat na may kasama pang pagsipol.

Mahigpit ang yakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. At ang bango bango talaga ni Jongin.

Nang kumalas sila sa pagkakayakap, ngiting tagumpay ang balik ni Jongin sa kanya. "Thank you, Kyungsoo."

"Ano...di ko kasi alam pano bigay first wish mo. Sana magustuhan mo y-yan."

"Oo naman basta galing sayo."

Ngumiti pabalik si Kyungsoo dahil dama niya ang lubos na kaligayahan ni Jongin sa pagtanggap ng regalo niya. Makita lang ni Kyungsoo masaya ang katrabaho sa kanyang regalo ay masaya na rin siya.

Pagbalik sa gitna, sagot niya, "Relationship status, single." Yun lang ang sinabi niya bago bumalik sa pwesto.

"Single daw, Jongin! Lam mo na, pre!" Hiyaw ni Sehun na may kasamang palakpak.

Kulang na lang hampasin ni Jongin si Sehun ng sapatos na huhubarin na sana niya. Kaso, andyan nga pala ang boss Junmyeon nila na nagpatuloy na sa bunutan dahil tapos na si Jongin.

 

-

 

Nabigay na ni Kyungsoo ang mga regalong panyo sa lahat na nagustuhan naman ng mga katrabaho.

Masaya rin si Kyungsoo sa natanggap na sewing kit galing kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya tinigilan si Baekhyun sa kakasabi ng thank you dahil tuwang-tuwa talaga siya sa natanggap na lalagyan ng pangtahi niya sa bahay.

Di maalis ang ngiti niya sa kanyang mga labi at nakatanggap din siya ng mga skincare products sa iba at indoor plant naman galing sa boss nilang si Junmyeon.

Dahil marami pang tira na pagkain, nagbalot ang iba para di masayang ang mga natira.

Sa pagpupumilit pa ni Junmyeon lang napatayo si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng pagkain.

Tumayo rin si Jongin at ngayon ay kasama niyang nagbabalot ng ilang siomai at california maki.

"Kuha ka pa. Wag mo na tirhan yung iba." udyok pa ni Jongin sa kanya  na sinunod din naman niya.

"Ano...kasya ba yung large sayo?" Pagmamalakas na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kasamahan.

"Tingin mo ba?" Bato pabalik ni Jongin na may kasamang mapanlokong ngiti.

"Kung di kasya papalitan ko na lang."

Pumagitna si Sehun sa kanila para magbalot rin. "Mamaya na landian mga pre. Tabi nga magbabalot ako."

Gumilid ang dalawa at di na pinansin pa si Sehun.

"Mamaya sabihin ko sayo. Sabay tayo lakad mamaya."

 

-

 

Papalakad papunta sa sakayang ng fx na walking distance lang naman mula sa opisina nila, laking pasasalamat nila na di nila kasabay si Sehun sa paglakad dahil may motor ito, pero sa tuwing madadaanan naman sila ng ibang ka-opisina, inaasar sila ng mga ito na ikinakapula lang lalo ng kanilang mga mukha.

Nang mapatahimik na sila ng mga nang-aasar sa kanila, unang nagsalita si Jongin.

"Kasya yung binigay mo. Salamat dun ah."

Lumuwag ang kalooban ni Kyungsoo sa narinig at ngumiti.

"Di ko alam ano size mo talaga kaya medyo nahirapan ako. Kung kaya ko bigay yung first wish mo yun na lang sana kaso mahirap din." At hindi siya nautal. 

"Kaya pala lagi ka nakatingin sa akin." Ngisi ni Jongin na may kasamang hiya.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa kanyang batok at di na naman makatingin kay Jongin.

"Pero lam mo mas madali naman talaga yung una kong wish lalo na't ikaw pa ang nakabunot sa akin."

"Bakit naman?"

"Kasi i-date mo lang ako buong buo na pasko ko."

Napahawak agad si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nag-iinit na mga mukha kasabay sa pagdabog ng puso niya sa kanyang dibdib.

"Tsaka nga pala, di ko pa nabibigay regalo ko sayo. Pagkain gusto mo di ba? Pwede ba kita ma-date sa Sabado, kain tayo sa labas?"

 

Mukhang di na malamig ang pasko ni Kyungsoo simula ngayon. Dahil pagdating ng mga sumunod na araw, presensya ni Jongin at sunud sunod na dates pa ang regalong mga natanggap niya at halik sa labi na kinombohan ng, 'akin ka na lang' na 'sige ba, akin ka na din' na walang pag-aalinlangang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> solomot sa pagbasa! bahala kayo magsawa sa content ko susulat lng ako fluff hahahahahha


End file.
